In the Shadows
by PokaDot-Spider
Summary: A year has passed since the Guardians defeated Pitch Black. Since then no one has seen or heard anything from him. But little do they know that he has been lurking in the shadows watching the every move of Jack Frost. Waiting for the right moment to strike. (This is an ongoing story and I am not sure how many chapters I will make! But hopefully will update it every day!)
1. Chapter 1

It was still in the small town of Burgess. A small dusting of snow had been placed almost hastily on the town. Although - i'm sure many wouldn't call it 'hastily' as snow didn't have a choice of where it went. At least this is what the adults believed. The children looked on it in a completely different manner. In fact, they were down right disappointed at how little the winter in their town seemed to have been greatly neglected.

"Where is he?" Jaimie asked his group of friends. To which they all shrugged.

"Maybe he's...busy?" one of the girls suggested. Kicking at the snow in a disgruntled manner.

"It was never like this before he became a guardian..." Jaimie sighed "I wonder what's so important that he can't come and play with us."

It hadn't been more than a year since Jack Frost had been chosen for the new spot as Guardian by the Man in the Moon. No more than a year since anyone had heard anything from Pitch Black. Because of this - everyone was becoming noticeably antsy.

"I am not understanding vhy Pitch is remaining so quiet" North boomed one day as he chipped away at one of his ice sculptures.

"I don't know big man," Jack replied touching the window in various places making beautiful patterns out of the frost that issued, "maybe he's just bidding his time - you know - trying to gather up some strength. It's only been a year." He added as he glanced over at North who was still frowning down at the miniature ice horse he had just carved.

North lifted his seemingly heavy eyes and looked over at Jack - staring at him for several moments before speaking.

"If you are hearing or seeing anything-"

"-I'll come straight to you," Jack finished for him, "don't worry - I wouldn't leave you out of the loop. I'd miss out on all the free hot chocolate anyway" he added with a smirk "anyway - all this searching you've gotten me to do lately has made me neglect my duties as both a winter spirit and the Guardian of Joy" Jack told the oversized man over exaggerating the pompousness in his voice as he stood up.

North smiled as he looked back at Jack - he had really grown a fondness for the boy over this past year. All of the guardians had really (even if Bunnymund wouldn't admit to it).

"Alvight - Vill you be back tonight?" He asked placing his perfectly modelled ice horse on his workshop desk making it spring to life and prance around joyously.

The winter spirit shrugged before grinning and turning to the open window "Don't wait up!" he called over his shoulder as he effortlessly glided out of the window and toward Burgess. The great man laughed as he watched Jack quickly vanish from sight.

It was mere moments before the wind had carried Jack to his home town. He frowned - slightly annoyed with himself at how abandoned the town looked without his wintery touch.

"I'll soon fix that" Jack grinned as he landed silently in a tree surveying the town deciding which plan of action he should take first.

But before he could take off he heard all too familiar voices and smiled instantly recognizing them as the children (the only children) who believed in him.

"I mean he has to be around here somewhere - he wouldn't just leave the town like this! No way. No how." Jack distinctly recognized the voice as Jaimie's the first child to ever see him.

"Aw c'mon Jaimie - this is getting really stupid" Obviously the voice of Cupcake - Jack thought to himself.

"Well this is no good" Jack said aloud making all the children jump as he hung upside down from the tree he was perched in revealing himself "no good at all" he added as he shook his head.

"Jack!" They all cried in unison.

"Where have you been?" Jaimie asked a hint of distress in his voice.

"Oh you know flying around - I have to make it snow in other places around the world too you know" He smirked floating down to the ground and ruffling Jaimie's hair. "But clearly I have some work left to do" he grinned down at all of the eager and excited faces in front of him as he took off back into the sky. Jack glanced back down and saw the small specs he had just left were following him now before he turned his attention back to the town and instantly making it snow with large snowflakes that lazily floated down from the smoky sky.

It was almost instantaneous. In the blink of an eye the small town went from looking rather dismal to the perfect christmas post card.

Jack nodded as he approved of his handy work before floating back down onto a roof and watching many children coming out of their houses now beaming as they saw the freshly fallen snow.

"That feels better" Jack sighed happily watching snowball fights beginning to ensue. He was just about to grab some snow from the roof he was sitting on and fly over head dumping them on anyone who happened to pass under him. But he had a sudden tugging in the back of his mind that made him feel as though he was being watched. Confused he looked around the town as his heart began to pound in his chest. Jack shook his head trying to clear it._"That was...strange"_ he mused to himself before shrugging and gathering up as much snow as his thin but surprisingly strong arms could carry and floating over the town forming snowballs and throwing them all around him creating a huge snowball fight that must have involved over half of the children in the town. Jack felt this made up for his recent discard of the tiny town. As most of the children were called inside for dinner Jack noticed Jaimie waving at him and he waved back with a grin plastered on both of their faces before Jaimie turned away and ran back towards his house.

Jack flew in seemingly no direction well to him at least - but the wind had taken him back to his usual haunt - the lake. Jack didn't realize he was there until his feet landed in the middle of the glazed ice.

Looking around with a slight frown he felt strangely...small. Something he had never experienced here. This was the one place Jack always knew he could come too. But now something felt definitely off. The black all around him looked uninviting. Almost teasing him as he sat in the spotlight of the moon. Then that strange tugging sensation revisited his mind - he looked around expecting to see someone walk out of the darkness. But unfortunately for Jack his search led him to actual darkness. Black infact. Pitch Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been 4 days since anyone had heard anything from Jack. Needless to say North was getting visibly worried.

"Vhere is he?" North grumbled.

"I don't know mate" Bunnymund replied, "from what I can tell there hasn't been any snow fall anywhere in the world." (North had summoned Bunnymund hoping for a second opinion on the matter)

North shook his head "this is true - the last place for snow was Burgess. That vas the last I had seen of him..."

"Well I can go have a poke around for him mate - see if he's just playing some stupid trick only Frostbite would find funny."

North sighed deeply "is not like him to not turn up after couple days pass - I thank you Bunny - you send word if you find anything ya?"

Bunnymund nodded before tapping a giant furry foot on the ground "shouldn't be long mate- like I said he's probably just playing some dumb trick" he told the concerned looking man before hopping into his hole and reemerged in Burgess in the half a second.

"Alright kid where you hiding" Bunnymund mumbled to himself as he took off to the lake.

Looking this way and that as he travelled through the oddly still forest. Calling Jack's name every so often. If he was here he should have popped up by now...throwing a snowball at the back of his head at the very least. But the forest had a strange darkness looming over it that Bunny couldn't quite place. It hadn't taken long before Bunnymund reached the lake. His ears pricked this way and that as his eyes scanned the terrain. Clearly something was wrong. The snow that was usually so perfectly placed along the edges of the beautifully glazzed over lake was everywhere. Mounds of snow were on the pond not to mention the cracks and various holes in the ice - showing the deathly cold waters below. Bunnymund clamped his teeth together.

_"Doesn't mean anything,"_ he thought to himself,_ "could've just had a temper tantrum over something."_

Bunnymund continued to hop around the area calling Jack's name among other things. The more he called the more the panic began to rise like a rock in his stomach.

"Ah c'mon bean sprout where the bloody hell are ya?" He sighed. And was just about to turn to look in the rest of the town before something brown and hooked caught his eye. He dashed forward and saw just sticking out of the snow was Jack's staff. The one he never went anywhere. _Anywhere_. Without. This was bad. Bunny picked up the staff and his heart felt like it dropped into his feet as he realized the staff was broken in two. The second half laying limply in the snow.

"Oh no," Bunnymund mumbled shaking his head, "blimey Jack what have you gotten yourself into now?"

Staring down at the broken staff he looked back up and scanned his surroundings once more. Hoping to find any more evidence he may have missed but all he found was more disturbed snow and broken ice.

His brows furrowing Bunnymund tied both pieces of the staff securely to him as he tapped his foot on the ground creating a gaping hole in the earth.

"Best show this to North" he said to himself before hopping into the hole and leaving no trace he was ever there except for a tiny red flower that barely poked out of the snow.

/

Soul consuming darkness was all Jack felt as he floated wondering what had happened and how he ever came to be in this horrible place. He remembered...making it snow and creating one of the best snow ball fights he had ever instigated. There was something else. But he couldn't place it. He huffed in frustration. Or at least he thought he did. He wasn't sure what happened in this place. The small winter spirit was just about to attempt moving ("maybe its just like being in the lake" he thought) but before he could he was suddenly falling. His heart pounding not sure where he was falling. He couldn't tell what was up or down. Jack attempted turning around curious if he could see where he was falling. But instead he fell face first onto something soft but very hard. Jack groaned turning around and rubbing his nose before he realized he was laying down in a bed with the covers carelessly slung over him.

"Jack c'moon! You promised to teach me how to skate today!"

The boy jumped upon hearing the small voice and glanced to the side of the bed looking straight into his sister's deep brown eyes. Jack didn't know what to say or do. He simply stared. Which only made his sister more annoyed.

She frowned up at her brother "what's with you this morning?"

All Jack could muster was to shake his head. Pippa rolled her eyes and grabbed Jack's wrist and tugged (surprisingly strong for her size). Since Jack was still in shock he was rather easy to be pulled out of bed without much resistance and with a heavy thud he landed on the cold hard ground of the bedroom "hey!" Jack laughed, "easy with the merchandise" Pippa grinned seeing Jack begin to act more like himself.

"Let's go let's go!" Pippa jumped up and down and before Jack realized what was happening he was already going through the motions. Grabbing his skates pulling his cape over him and ruffled Pippa's hair as he left the room with his younger sister following closely at his heals.

They walked through a dimly lit hallway before walking into the kitchen where they met their mother - already cooking and cleaning.

"Off already?" She asked having heard her two children already up and about before they even entered the room.

"Yeah its better to skate first thing" Jack grinned. His mother smiled back at them as they headed to the door.

"Alright just be careful!" She called after them.

Jack turned back and flashed his mother a smile "don't worry, we will!" He called back before allowing Pippa to drag him off to the lake. His staff that his father had carved for him the year before in front of him as he carried the skates over each shoulder.

It didn't take long before they were in front of the frozen lake. They had played tag the entire way there. Pippa hiding behind trees and Jack pretending to not know where she was.

He sat down on the edge of the lake and Pippa sat down beside him.

"Here let me show you how to tie your skates" Jack told her taking one of her feet and removing the shoe.

Somewhere in the back of Jack's mind he was screaming at himself to stop. Trying to prevent his death from happening again. But at the same time - he was enjoying himself. Almost as though he had no idea what was about to happen.

With their skates on Jack went out to the lake "watch me first" he said and skated around the lake casually until he stopped in the middle and looked back at Pippa who was staring back at him eagerly. Jack smiled before returning back and stopping in front of his sister showering her with shaved ice from the pond. She giggled before sticking out her small pink tongue up at her brother and he did the same holding out his hand "c'mon I'll take you to the middle and get you started" he smiled. Pippa stared up at her brother with suspicious brown eyes "no tricks" she said firmly. Jack laughed holding up his hands defensively "no tricks" he repeated and crossed his heart "now come on!" Jack grabbed her hand and was gently pulling her out further into the lake.

_"No please no" _Jack thought to himself but it was no use fighting against the inevitable.

After a short while Pippa was starting to get the hang of it and Jack let her go as she carefully skated around by herself "Look Jack look!" She squealed "I'm doing it!" Jack placed his staff down and clapped gliding slightly away from both his sister and the staff before he heard the heart wrenching crack of the ice. His eyes snapped down as he saw the ice had started to spider web under Pippa. She froze. Her small legs shaking as she tried to keep her balance while staying perfectly still. She looked up at her brother who was staring back at her already beginning to take his skates off "you're going to be okay," he assured her never taking his eyes off her, "you're not going to fall in" he added with a reassuring smile.

"We're going to have some fun instead!"

"No we're not!" Pippa cried, fear already rising in her voice.

"Would I trick you? I promised no tricks remember?" Jack replied as calmly as he possibly could forcing away the thought of looking down at the ice - he had to keep his gaze on Pippa, "you have to believe in me," he added as she stared back in him. Her eyes lighting up slightly at Jack's words.

"Now we're going to play a game like we always do...hop scotch!" He told her tearing his eyes away from her to look over at his staff. Why had he put it down? He swore if he got them out of this he would never let it out of his sight...

Jack turned his attention back to the terrified girl who was looking down at the ice and back up at Jack "It's as easy as 1...2...3!" Jack had made it over to his staff his bare feet far beyond numb but he didn't notice and if he had he wouldn't have cared.

"Now it's your turn Pippa..." he told her gripping his staff and pointing the hook end toward her ready to pull her as far away from the middle of the ice as possible.

"1..."

The ice began to crack more as she took small steps toward him her skates obviously making it that much more difficult to get to him.

"2..."

Jack was ready to pounce his staff was poised. He was going to save her if it was the last thing he ever did...

"3!"

He successfully hooked Pippa around her small waist and used the momentum of his body to practically throw her to the edge of the pond. She looked up and smiled. He smiled back. Then Jack heard the ice crack again - Pippa called out but it was too late. Jack was falling. He was falling back into the soul consuming darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It took Bunnymund even less time to get back to the North Pole. He bounded up the snowy planes no longer caring that his feet were numb with cold. He only had one thing in mind. Get to North. They had to find Jack. Now.

Bunnymund burst in through the great doors to Santa's workshop. The great man immediately spun around - noticeably tense but this tenseness did not ease with Bunny's arrival - it grew.

"Did you find anything?" North asked instantly.

Bunny came to a stop his fear and worry written all over his face "you could say that, mate" he replied solemnly as he untied Jack's broken staff and handed it to North.

North was dumbfounded at first - simply staring down at the fragile looking wood. A twig in his enormous hands - he held it as though if he shifted the placement of the staff it would break further. His eyes glanced back up at Bunnymund and they shared a look - their eyes both read the same thing: "We have to find Jack."

/

Jack yelled as he began to fall again - through the darkness. Landing on the same very uncomfortable bed. His sister beside him again tugging at his sleeve. He didn't know what was happening. But he couldn't let it keep happening he knew that much. Everything he did however - proved fruitless. Jack continued reenacting his death. Over, and over, _and over, _again. He fall back onto the bed just as he always did but this time he did not move he did not open his eyes. He felt Pippa tugging on his sleeve but all he mumbled was "No - we're not going skating - we are never going skating ever again."

"But we've never gone skating together this is the first time!" Jack heard Pippa reply.

This is when Jack's head snapped up "I said that out loud?" he asked staring down at his sister dumbstruck.

Pippa raised an eyebrow "Yes brother dear you did - now if you don't mind You are suppose to be taking me skating right about now so..." she went to grab Jack's arm and pull him out of bed as she had done countless times already. But this time Jack pulled his arm away before she could grab it. It was obvious that they were both equally shocked at Jack's sudden resistance and regain of his body control.

Pippa frowned "Jack..." she whined "why are you being such a bad brother?" she added her large brown eyes suddenly sparkling with fresh tears.

Jack's chest constricted at seeing his sister cry but he shook his head "no" he said firmly "you're not real...none of this is!" he yelled at her without realizing Pippa's tears were now running full stream down her face.

"Ah Pippa i'm sor-" Jack began to get out before he literally bit his tongue.

"No. You're not real. You. Are. Not. Real" he said aloud as he brought his knees up to his chin and dropped his head closing his eyes shut repeating the same sentence over and over again until a maniac laugh broke the pattern.

"Aw did I actually break poor little Jack?" an all to familiar cold voice rung throughout the room like a frozen bell in the dead of winter.

Jack's eyes snapped up darting around the room trying to find the source of the voice but he couldn't see anyone. But he heard the laughter again and stared down at his sister. Whose demeanour had changed completely along with her eyes. No longer their deep sparkly brown - they were now gold but the coldness that could only be seen from them sent a chill down Jack's spine (which was difficult to do).

"Pitch" Jack spat as the little girl smiled darkly up at him.

"You caught me," Pitch chuckled, "so a cookie for you - but we're no where close to being finished yet" he added maliciously.

Jack narrowed his eyes "what do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

This only made the grin on Pippa's face grow "We're going to have some fun," Pitch chuckled making Jack's skin crawl.

"A memory game of sorts - I have 300 years worth of solitude and pain to use against you Jack," his silky voice dripping with vindictive pleasure, "lets see how much you remember..." he added with a laugh that brought darkness surrounding everything.

Once again Jack found himself floating in darkness but this time it felt different...it felt painful rather than numb.

"Come on Jack you have to wake _up_," the Winter Sprite declared angrily to himself, "you aren't going to let this creep get a hold on you"

"Oh Jack..." Pitch's laughter rang throughout his head, "it won't be _that_ easy."

/

"What's going on?" Tooth asked anxiously as she fluttered into the globe room at the North Pole.

"It's Jack" North started but Sandman began making various pictures above his head - the most prominent one being a question mark.

"He has been missing for 4 days now," Bunnymund continued, "I went to his lake and found this..." he added showing the remaining two Guardians Jack's broken staff.

Tooth gasped "Wha- but...what happened?" she asked her hands over her mouth unable to tear her eyes away from the all to familiar staff.

"We are not knowing," North answered, "but we must find him - whoever did this must have taken him and now he is powerless as far as we know."

Tooth and Sandy nodded instantly. "I will send some fairies out to search for him - the rest can keep an eye out in case they happen to see them on their runs," the brightly coloured Fairy declared as she flew off back to the Tooth Palace.

Sandy began making various pictures that North and Bunnymund gathered he meant he would would watch over dreams and see if he could find Jack that way.

North nodded "is good - I will continue to look on globe and Bunny will go where I tell him" he added with a booming laugh walking over to the front of the globe.

Bunny shook his head and muttered something about never getting any respect.

"We find Jack in no time!" North beamed trying to keep everyone positive even though he didn't feel any of the sort.

/

Tired, depressed, angry, hurt both physical and mental, Jack was almost at his breaking point. Pitch was changing his memories to the point he can no longer remember what happened in some of them. But they all had one thing in common: they were all painful beyond belief. However how much Pitch threw at him however he still braced it with all his might - each time. Jack wasn't about to let himself be worn out. Not like this.

Again he was thrown into another memory - although at this point he couldn't tell if it was real or one of Pitch's fabrications.

_"We don't want you"_

_"You make a mess everywhere you go"_

_"No one believes in you for a reason - you're powers only cause harm"_

Jack clutched at his head trying to block out the voices "not real. Not. Real," he muttered to himself starting to even doubt himself, "this is what he wants I can't give in..."

Pitch's laughter bounced off of every shadow.

"Well at least one of us is enjoying themselves" Jack grumbled as he brought his knees up to his chest and crossed his arms over his legs trying desperately to block out - well everything. He just wanted out. But he had no idea where the exit was.

_"Useless" _

_"Stupid"_

_"The Guardians never wanted you - they only used you and now they've left you. You always knew they would"_

"No," Jack said suddenly, "I know that one isn't true" he told the disembodied voice surprising himself.

_"Oh?" _the voice chuckled darkly, _"is that so? Where is your proof?"_

Jack bit his lip wishing he hadn't said anything - his best tactic had been to ignore everything that happened but anger suddenly stirred inside him.

"An entire year has passed and they never left me - they never not wanted me around" Jack answered calmly again wishing he had remained quiet as the voice's laughter boomed surrounding every inch of the darkness.

_"Jack, Jack, Jack...I forget how innocent you can really be. How foolish. It's quite sad really - how you allow yourself to believe that the Guardians wanted you around. Are you really that lonely that you had to fool yourself into believing such a lie?"_

Jack shook his head pressing his hands against his ears so hard he thought he was going to squish his head.

"No you're lying" Jack replied as calmly as he could but his voice broke and he cursed himself for it.

_"How can you tell?"_ the voice cooed, _"am I telling the truth...or are they?"_ it whispered maliciously in his ear.

"Stop it," Jack said before his eyes snapped open (not that it mattered since he was in complete darkness), "STOP IT!" he screamed and something erupted inside of him. Causing power to surge through his entire body - the black was blown away by complete blinding whiteness. Jack had reached his breaking point - but it wasn't at all what Pitch Black wanted.

Jack's eyes snapped open and he shot up his head banging against something as he fell back down then realized as he looked around at his surroundings that he was in a cage hung from the ceiling. He also became aware of a strange glowing light.

"What is-" he began asking himself before he looked down and realized the source was actually...himself, "what the?" Jack gaped down at his pale white glowing hands. This was new.

Jack reached out to grab onto the bars of his cage to try and peer down and figure out how he might escape but instead of his hand meeting solid metal it slipped right through. Of coarse he didn't realize this until he was falling out of the cage.

Jack yelped as he fell through the air and smacked hard into the ground.

"NO!" he heard someone yell from behind him making Jack spin around as he laid his eyes onto a very sickly looking Pitch Black, "This wasn't suppose to happen!"

Jack sprung up and landed on his feet gracefully "well you know me - I always have a few tricks up my sleeve"

_"Although I didn't know I had it myself" _he thought to himself.

Pitch looked furious - being beaten again by a lowly brat such as Jack Frost - he wouldn't tolerate it.

"Do NOT let him escape!" He bellowed pointing a sinister finger directly at Jack. This was when the growling began - engulfing the darkness. He was completely surrounded by shadow mastiffs. A small white light in a sea of darkness.

Not wasting anytime he flew up completely forgetting he was missing a very key ingredient in his usual attire - his staff. It didn't seem to matter as his skin continued to glow. He just hoped it didn't let up.

The dogs were in every direction - never allowing a gap to form between them in case Jack just happened to slip through. Jack was running every which way but he couldn't find the exit and having to dodge the dogs wasn't helping. Growing frustrated with every passing minute he stopped abruptly making all the dogs confused for just long enough for him to jump over their confining circle.

_"If I can fly without my staff. Maybe I can shoot ice without it too?"_ he thought hopefully to himself and turned around facing the hounds and attempted to shoot ice out of his hands. A streak of ice shot out and froze the first few dogs in front of him. A giant grin instantly planted itself on Jack's face as he continued down the corridor backwards shooting ice at the dogs that dared follow. However he soon became aware that his glow was beginning to fade and his ice blasts weren't nearly as strong as the first ones "uh oh..." Jack said aloud and spun around just in time to see himself fly directly into a stalagmite hanging from the ceiling. Dazed he fell to the ground and hit it with as much force as he had hit the rocky icicle. The dogs were on him in an instant and before Jack could even react to the situation he had just landed in they were clawing and biting at him - causing deep red blood to gush onto the floor. The winter spirit screamed in pain causing a gust of wind and ice to blast the dogs off him long enough for himself to get airborne. Although now he could fly - his vision was growing cloudy and his entire right side was gushing blood leaving a trail behind him that the dogs easily followed. Jack continued to fly forward - the only thing he could do at this point - trying to ignore the fact he was slowly descending. He could feel the dog's hot, sickly breath on his ankles now as he created one last gust of wind knowing it was his last. Jack crashed into something - it felt like a wall.

His heart felt like it jumped into his mouth as he went crashing right through it and landing into cold soft snow. The sun was dazzling bright - he glanced back at where he had just crashed into the wall and could see the hole he had just come out of. Now filled with many eyes staring back at him viciously. For many moments Jack only stared back at the eyes - both parties unmoving. Until eventually - one by one - each of the dogs left the hole and it remained black and empty once more.

Jack became vaguely aware of his ragged breath and the pain he was now feeling throughout his chest. Looking down the snow around him was now stained a deep red. He stood up with the last of his strength and tried to fly away - but he was no longer glowing. Gripping his side with his good arm he began to walk as far away as he possibly could from the side of the mountain before collapsing several kilometres away.

/

The Sandman was concentrating very hard as he shot out dream sand all over the world from the top of North's humongous workshop. That's when he saw it. It was Jack. And he was dreaming. Sandy's golden eyes shot open and he flew back to the globe room where North and Bunnymund were searching fruitlessly. He came bursting in a slight trail of golden sand following him as he flew along and stopped so abruptly that both North and Bunny turned around.

"Sandy! You have any news?" North boomed.

The small golden man nodded quickly and displayed an image of Jack above his head.

"Have you found him?" Bunnymund asked immediately to which Sandy nodded and flew to the globe - thinking it quicker to show them there since it took them so long to decipher his sand images. He pointed into the heart of Alaska and Bunnymund groaned "of coarse - more cold."

"This is great news!" North beamed, "we take sleigh so can carry Jack back if we need!" The great man added as he walked quickly to where his 'rickety' old sleigh was kept with Sandman and Bunnymund close at his heals.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I just wanted to say thank you to all of the follows and favourites and reviews! It is all greatly appreciated :D I know this chapter isn't as long as the last one and I was going to keep writing a bit longer but I wanted to make sure I got the last chapter's really horrible cliff hanger sorted before I ran out of time for writting (sorry about that xP) enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Sandy was very clearly anxious. Which only made the other two Guardians more so.

"Sandy why you have such worried expression?" North roared over the sound of the wind bellowing around the increasingly fast moving sleigh.

Sandy only furrowed his eyebrows making an image above his head of Jack followed by an exclamation mark. They took this as they needed to hurry. So North did just that - even though Bunny hated the sleigh (especially when it was going this fast) he kept his mouth shut and his eyes focused ahead. They were going to find Jack. Everything was going to be fine. He had to believe it.

Sandy's eyes suddenly became wide as he realized that Jack was no longer sleeping. Was he awake? Or was he... No. Sandy shook his golden head pushing that thought well out of his mind and tapped on North to go faster.

/

Jack's eyes fluttered open with slight difficulty. It took him a few minutes to realize he was laying on his face in the snow. Attempting to sit up with a groan a sharp pain from his chest made him gasp as he looked down and saw the snow was no longer a dazzling white but a deep red. Suddenly the memory of how he came to be here hit him like an on coming blast of wind. Looking around wildly to see if the shadow mastiffs had followed him out of the mountain but calmed down slightly when he realized he was in fact alone. Except for the glare of the moon illuminating the snow all around him.

Jack looked up at the moon and sighed. If MiM hadn't helped him these past 300 years why would he now?

The considerably paler teen attempted getting up with the aid of a tree he managed to get to his feet while leaning heavily against the solid pine. That's when he felt the familiar feeling. That tugging at the back of his mind that made him feel he was in the spotlight once again. Jack didn't even bother looking around he simply jumped up and scampered up the tree with much difficulty before looking around his surroundings.

1. It was safer and

2. He could get a better look.

He kept climbing to the point where he nearly fell because he was shaking so much from the lack of blood. Jack stopped on a branch he knew he could stay on without holding on too tightly and gave back in to his increasing pain in his chest. Looking down he tried to asses the damage but it was nearly impossible with his hands shaking so badly. He sighed and leaned his head against the trunk of the tree when he heard it. A branch on the ground cracking. Jack only had enough time to open his eyes before he was completely surrounded by the mastiffs.

Jack sighed looking down at the black dogs barking and scratching at the base of the tree before leaning back and tightening around the trunk with the rest of his strength.

"Maybe I'll bleed to death before I fall out of the tree" he chuckled bitterly to himself. The dogs were starting to shake the tree quite violently now almost to the point that Jack could barely hold onto the tree. He was so focused on not falling he nearly missed someone shouting his name - and it was in a heavy Russian accent.

"North?" Jack croaked looking up to the sky hopefully.

Now unable to tear his eyes away from the sky his hopes rising waiting to see a giant sleigh enter the sky only to be replaced with the feeling of fear like someone dumped a rock in his stomach as he heard a growl that seemed to be directly behind him. But how was that possible? He was up high in a tree...

Jack spun around just in time to see one of the shadow mastiffs had somehow managed to get up the tree next to him and was jumping through the air hurdling towards him. Jack could only watch in horror as the dog inched closer and closer to him in slow motion. There was nothing he could do. Unable to move the dog slammed into him and brought him tumbling to the ground.

/

Sandy at the front of the sleigh pointing in the place Jack had been sleeping was their make shift compass to the winter sprite. They were so close. Sandy could feel it but where was Jack? That's when they heard the barking and growling just before they saw the giant pack of shadow mastiffs. They all gaped at the scene - eyes darting this way and that trying to locate Jack when they saw a small white haired boy fall out of the tree all the vicious dogs were crowding around with a black blur forcing him to the ground. Sandman wasted no time in flying out of the sleigh and forming long golden whips on either end of his hands. He heard Bunnymund land on the ground near him but he did not care. The one and only thing that covered every inch of his mind was to rip Jack away from these horrible dogs before it was too late.

"Jack!" Bunnymund screamed throwing his boomerangs at the dogs to distract them while Sandy picked one by one off. Soon North began plowing through the dogs with his gigantic size and sharp swords this was easy to do. However, if this was a different fight he wouldn't be so frantic to reach the middle...but this was a different matter. North's eyes were frantically searching for the one spot if white amongst the ever growing darkness and when he did he snatched it up with one gigantic hand and threw Jack over to Bunnymund who was waiting at the edge knowing North's plan.

"Get him on sleigh!" North roared as he began fighting back through the sea of hounds.

In one gigantic leap Bunnymund was back on the sleigh trying not to notice how horribly injured Jack was, how his breathing was barely noticeable, and how translucent his skin was - at least not yet.

With Sandy's help everyone was back on the sleigh and soon soaring through the air before Sandy joined Bunnymund in assessing Jack's injuries while North flew the sleigh.

"How bad?" North asked looking back at Jack while his hands remained on the reigns.

"Bad" Bunnymund replied simply - he didn't know how else to put it. Jack - although usually incredibly pale had at least some colour - now was as white as his hair which wasn't as white as it usually was but rather parts of it were stained a scarlet red. While the rest of him was so badly scratched up and bitten it was difficult to find just where the deepest gashes were.

"Lets just get him back to the Pole and we can patch him up there" Bunnymund added turning back to North before looking back down at Jack. Bunny couldn't help but think how small and vulnerable he looked...which brought a smile to his lips as he imagined what Jack would have to say to that. His thoughts were interrupted as North pulled out his snow globe and whispered to it: "The North Pole" making a brilliantly coloured portal pop up just in front of the sleigh before they flew into it. Only moments ago they were flying over the snowy mountains of Alaska but now they were flying up to North's multicoloured workshop.

They landed within the illustrious workshop - the reindeer shaking their heads and stamping their feet as they came to a stop.

Bunnymund scooped Jack up and hopped out of the sleigh - grateful to be back on the ground.

"Don't you worry mate - we'll get you looked after," he whispered looking down at the small bundle in his arms realizing just how lifeless it really was, "Jack?" he asked panic starting to rise once more in the pit of his stomach.

"Bunny hurry up!" North thundered from ahead turning around to see what was taking the usually quick rabbit so long. Bunny snapped out of it and practically ran up to North checking to see if Jack was still breathing. North saw the panic on Bunnymund's face and it instantly reflected onto his own, "what? what is it?" he asked glancing down at Jack.

"His breathing is worse," Bunny explained, "where's the infirmary?"

North sucked in a short breath "we take him to Nora she'll know what to do" he told them before beckoning the two Guardians to follow him as he lead the way.

They soon had Jack laid out on a rather large bed (making him look even smaller than he already is) where Mrs. Nora North was waiting by the bed who quickly shooed them out of the way so she could use her healing powers on Jack.

"Shoo shoo - you expect me to work in such crowded room?"

The three Guardians hung around just outside of the door to give Nora plenty of room. A dark cloud hanging over all of their heads before North turned to Sandy.

"Sandy you think you can tell Tooth we find Jack?" North asked quietly not wanting to disturb his wife.

Sandy nodded and with one last worried glance at Jack he floated down the hallway and out of sight.

Time seemed to pass slower than sap dripping down a tree as North and Bunnymund lingered silently outside of the infirmary - waiting for the okay from Nora to see Jack.

In fact Tooth and Sandy arrived before the doors had opened.

"Where is he? Is he okay? What happened?" Tooth asked instantly clearly flustered (most likely from trying to get answers out of Sandy to no avail).

"Shh!" North and Bunnymund both exclaimed in a rushed whisper that made Tooth clamp both her hands over her mouth.

"Nora is looking after him," North explained, "we are waiting outside for now..."

"For how long?" Tooth now whispered but before anyone could answer the door inched open slowly to reveal a strained looking Nora in the doorway.

"You can see him now," Nora began but held up her hand as they all tried to rush past her, "but do not wake him up!" she added in quite a loud whisper.

They all nodded hastily before pushing past Nora to get into Jack's room. For many moments they simply stared down at the still sleeping frame. Jack's ragged breathing was the only thing that broke the silence as his chest rose and fell unevenly - obviously breathing was causing him discomfort.

"Where did you find him?" Tooth whispered finally breaking the silence that loomed over all of them.

"Alaska," Bunnymund replied, "surrounded by shadow mastiffs."

Tooth's eyes tore away from Jack as she boggled at what Bunny had just said "that's why he's like this?" she asked timidly.

Bunnymund shrugged "it probably didn't help" was all he answered with - he couldn't take his eyes off of Jack - like if he did something horrible might happen.

North took a deep breath that sounded suspiciously like a cover up for a disheartened sigh, "we should be letting Jack rest - we can continue this conversation in globe room," he said gruffly taking one last glance at Jack before striding out of the room leaving everyone feeling slightly bewildered. They all looked at each other with questioning looks in their eyes before following North out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark again. The last thing Jack remembered was seeing the Shadow Mastiff's horrible viscous eyes full of nothing but cruelty and suffering as it slammed into his already broken beyond repair body. He was being sucked into darkness and there was no way out...But suddenly he felt like he was resting on a cloud and he felt...safe. The only word he could think to describe it. _"Am I...dead?"_ he thought. It just felt so peaceful wherever he was. For what felt like ages he simply laid there feeling very at ease - quite the difference to what he had been feeling these past days. Eventually his eyes groggily opened and came into focus - slowly looking around the room cautiously. He was laying in a bed...wait. Jack's eyes immediately darted to the side of the bed expecting to see his sister's face but there was nothing but air. Attempting to take a deep breath to calm himself it was soon replaced with a hiss of pain as his chest practically screamed at him for trying such an idiotic gesture. Clutching at his chest, Jack sat up steadily so he could look around the room with more ease. He was sitting in what looked to be some sort of...infirmary? How had he gotten here? What happened to the shadow mastiffs? Was he back sitting in that cage and dreaming once more? Or had he escaped some how?

Jack's head - now full to the brim with questions - started to make the room spin and he found himself falling off the bed with a loud thud on the wooden ground. Groaning into the floor he tried to sit back up but his arms shook so violently that they gave out under his weight and he toppled back to the ground lamely. Jack's face now pressed against the wooden ground he looked up and around the room once more trying to decipher where he actually was (since he had nothing else to do now). Rolling over onto his back with great difficulty Jack was soon staring up at the blue ceiling that had white snowflakes painted onto it. Candy canes laced the edges of the walls and he knew immediately where he was. The North Pole. How had he gotten here? Or was he here at all? He turned his piercing blue eyes to the table that was just at the other end of the room and saw a familiar wooden hook just barely hanging over the edge. Jack's eyes widened as he continued to stare at his staff.

"Okay body - work with me here," Jack muttered to himself as he tried to get up again (this time with the aid of the bed) and was soon standing on his wobbly legs, "I need...to get that..." he said now out of breath from the struggle to get to his feet.

Stumbling over to the table as best he could without falling down he was soon leaning against it and frowning down at his staff (which he had just realized was broken in two...again).

"Really?" he sighed, "why does Pitch love breaking my staff so much - it never did anything to him - except for all the things it did do to him..." a slight smile tugged at his lips as he picked up the pieces of his staff and tried to do what he had done last time... He was having much more difficulty however - Jack didn't understand why. Maybe it was because he was too weak? He could barely hold up the two ends and keep them together long enough to even _try_ to ice it all back into one piece. Jack was just about to try it again when he heard the door open. Panicking he looked around wildly for somewhere to hide and slipped under the table and fixed the table cloth so no one could see him hiding there. Feeling as though someone had dropped a rock in his stomach he held his breath so whoever was there didn't see the frost from where he was hiding.

"Jack?" He heard them say aloud before he heard them cross the room and stop at undoubtedly the bed he was just laying on, "Oh no - where the bloody hell did you go Frostbite?"

"Bunny" Jack breathed so silently he went unnoticed. Jack heard Bunnymund gallop out of the room and down the hallway. This was his chance. He had to get out of this room and figure out if this was a dream or real life without meeting anyone...in case it was a dream.

_"Piece of cake"_ Jack thought to himself with a slight sigh before he rolled out from under the table and stood up his arms and legs still shaking quite violently. Picking up the ends of his staff thinking he might be able to put it back together while he was figuring out what was going on he heard someone shouting down the hallway - Bunnymund had obviously told North.

_"Uh oh...gotta move"_

Jack hobbled out of the room and looked both ways down the hallway. He had heard Bunnymund going right - which was where the globe room was - so he would go left. He had made it down the hallway and past the corner when he had to stop as he was completely out of breath and his legs could no longer carry him. Looking inside the closest room to see if anyone was inside and breathed a sigh of relief when he found it empty he collapsed inside the room and crawled over to a better hiding place. Jack was trying to steady his breathing to see if he could hear what was happening outside of the room but he soon gave up on that plan and turned his attention back to his broken staff.

"Okay..." he whispered, "if I can get you into one piece I could fly out of here..." Jack reasoned with himself, "so if this is a dream it'll probably end if I do that...but if it isn't then I probably wouldn't do very well on my own the way I am now" he added looking down at the bandages criss crossing over his chest. Jack sighed in frustration - the first thing he would have to do in either case was put his staff back together - real or not real it might stop the dream and then he would know one way or another...

Forcing either end together he focused on it fusing together like it had before - putting all of his remaining strength into this thought his staff slowly began to glow. Jack snapped opened his eyes and a grin planted itself across his face. His staff was fixed.

"Yeahah!" He cheered but quickly clamped his hand over his mouth - he was supposed to be hiding.

Fixing his staff hadn't done anything - it hadn't revealed if he was in fact in reality or in a dream world.

"Well at least I can walk a bit better with this..." he sighed and pointed it ahead of him shooting out a stream of ice and snow to test it. Nodding at his handy work he stood up again. Leaning heavily on his staff. Jack needed a game plan. Was it worth the risk to find out whether he was really here or not? He had endured enough of Pitch's nightmares to know never to go poking around. But if he avoided everyone he may never know. Jack was so deep in thought he hadn't heard the door swing open or the flutter of wings as Tooth entered the room.

"Jack!" She cried in relief at finding the winter spirit but that was soon replaced with overwhelming worry as she saw Jack jump and spin around raising his staff at her, "Jack!" she repeated but now backing away slightly her eyes never leaving Jack's shaking body.

"Answer... a question," Jack barely got out through each ragged breath.

Tooth nodded keeping her distance as to not startle Jack any further.

"How...how did I...die?" he asked breathlessly - he knew that Tooth would be the only person to answer this question. After seeing what was inside his canister of teeth - only he and Tooth would share this knowledge - Pitch wouldn't know only Tooth fairies and the owners of the memories could view them. It was the only way he could think of to see if this was real or not.

Tooth stared at Jack blankly for several minutes - Jack was beginning to loose hope that he was actually at the Pole - but the Tooth fairy was just taking in the scene almost unable to answer - Jack was shaking to the point his staff was lowering against his wishes but she did not ask why he needed this information she simply answered.

Taking in a sharp breath she answered surprisingly calmly "you drowned after saving your sister."

Jack's body visibly calmed - but it was his fear that was the only thing keeping him standing - his legs buckled and he waited for his head to make contact with the ground but instead he felt the warmth of Tooth's hands gripping him tightly but not restricting him. Jack looked up and was staring right into Tooth's sparkling purple eyes that were wide with worry.

"We have to get you back into bed" she breathed effortlessly picking Jack up and flying back to his room.

He was back. He wasn't in a dream. He was back with the guardians.

/

Now content with sleeping - Jack did just that and he hadn't woken up let alone moved for two days. The guardians were beginning to grow slightly worried and were almost attempted to get Sandy to wake him up but Sandy refused. His dreams were fine - after the encounter Tooth had with Jack it was clear (to him at least) that Jack was having difficulty distinguishing dreams from reality. He could only imagine what Pitch had done to him in the 5 days he was missing. But Sandy was determined to moderate Jack's dreams until he woke up.

Even after two days had passed Jack only looked slightly better. His wounds were healing but he still looked sickly and frail.

"Why he no wake up?" North asked exasperated on the third day of Jack's sudden coma.

"Just give him some time," Tooth frowned over at North, "he's been through a lot recently"

"I know I know - I just want to know what happened - I feel so...useless" the large man sighed heavily sitting in a chair next to Jack's bed.

Tooth smiled faintly and glided over to Jack and re-tucked in his covers (even though Jack really didn't require a blanket it was just out of habit from Tooth).

"Well I don't know what to tell you North," she said quietly looking down at Jack sadly, "he'll...he'll bounce back like he always does!" she added forcing a smile and enthusiasm in her voice as she looked up at her old friend.

North stared back at the colourful fairy thoughtfully before a faint smile tugged at the edges of his mouth "what more could we ask for?"

/

It was the end of the third day and Bunnymund had rejoined them having to go back to the Warren for awhile to look after some rogue eggs.

"Still hasn't woken up then?" The large rabbit asked the remaining Guardians as he joined them in Jack's room.

"Not a sound" Tooth answered quietly before turning back to her fairies to direct them where to go to pick up more teeth.

Bunnymund frowned - he knew it would take awhile for Jack to recover - but to sleep three days straight? That was a little unnerving.

"Any ideas on what Pitch did to him?" Bunnymund asked walking over to a vacant chair on the opposite end of Jack's bed.

"Sandy thinks he did something with his nightmares to the point Jack isn't sure what's real or not," Tooth explained, "which would explain his reaction when he did wake up a few days ago"

Bunnymund's frown deepened as he tried to think of what Pitch could possibly had made him go through before he turned his inquisitive stare at Tooth.

"You said he made you answer a question and when you did he believed he really was awake...what...what did he ask?" Bunny asked curiously.

Tooth looked back at him thoughtfully - carefully weighing out her answer. She knew Jack hadn't told a soul of how he came into this life and she figured he had his reasons and she respected them. Jack would tell the other Guardians when he was ready...if he ever would be was the question...

"It involved his memories...something only he or I would know and since I answered his question correctly he knew he was really here" Tooth answered vaguely.

Bunnymund and North frowned at her.

"But what was question?" North asked he had always wanted to know more about Jack's past but the winter spirit was stuck on not breathing a word to anyone.

"I shouldn't say..." Tooth sighed, "it wouldn't be fair to Jack. Its still a sore subject for him...since he only found out a year ago he hasn't had a chance to accept what happened..." Tooth added, she was beginning to ramble.

Bunnymund realized this and was quick to jump in "you mean how he died don't ya?" He asked abruptly trying to catch the fairy off guard.

Unfortunately for Tooth she's never been very good at hiding what she is thinking or feeling.

"Well...no that...that wasn't it..." She replied lamely.

"Come Tooth," North joined in, "you can trust us - so can Jack. So how was he dying?" The burly man asked pushing Tooth just a little further into revealing the truth.

Tooth was becoming so flustered now she almost let something slip. But taking one look at the small lump on the bed that was Jack her flustered mind left her and was quickly replaced with a furious one.

"No I can't say it wouldn't be fair to Jack! If he wanted to tell you he would! Me telling you won't help anything" Tooth huffed and flew over to the door "maybe try talking to him instead of going behind his back" she added before flying out of the room so she wasn't pushed any further into revealing the truth.

North and Bunny remained frozen to the spot like Jack had chilled the room and their feet were stuck to the ground. Tooth had never spoken to anyone like that let alone to her closest friends.

"Must be big deal," North muttered relaxing back into the chair somewhat difficultly, "Tooth is being right though - we should talk to Jack than rather forcing out of Tooth."

Bunnymund didn't reply. He doubted Jack would tell them which is why he wanted Tooth to tell them...but then again maybe she had a point. If they spent more time with Jack - gaining his trust - would he eventually tell them?

North was about to ask Bunny if he was alright as he hadn't replied to him and was now staring gloomily at the floor but before he could Sandy floated in through the door to come and check on the young Guardian himself and was happy to see North and Bunny were in there already. He waved brightly but his hand slowed and hung in the air when he saw how gloomy both of their faces looked and became worried about Jack thinking he had missed something.

Sandy floated over to North and displayed a question mark above his head. North's eyes seemed to focus again and he acknowledged him.

"Ah Sandy! Is good to see you!" North boomed considerably quieter than normally and soon frowned when the small guardian began showing pictures of Jack followed by a question mark.

"Oh Jack? He is fine - still not waking though" he added sadly, "any chance you could wake him soon?" He asked hopefully but his face fell once more when Sandy shook his golden head "Sandy..." North begun but fell short when he realized Sandy was smiling and pointing at Jack. Bunny had turned back when North asked his question and was now following Sandy's finger while they all laid eyes on the small lump in the covers that had begun to stir.

"Jack?" Bunny and North said in unison as Jack's head poked out of the covers. The room lit up as North and Bunnymund practically pounced on poor Jack who was still trying to make the room focus.

"How you feel Jack?" North asked at once.

Jack blinked looking up at the beaming faces "uh-"

"-You're at the pole," Bunnymund added, "are you in any pain mate?"

"I-"

"Are you needing anything?" North asked concern slowly creeping back into his face.

"N-no..."

"Are ya to hot? Tooth wanted to keep ya under the covers even though you're cold but she wouldn't budge." Bunny interrupted.

Sandy was seeing how flustered this was making Jack and he tried to get the attention of his fellow guardians but as always he was ignored. However he was surprised to see Jack had acknowledged him and seemed to smile apologetically at him.

North and Bunnymund continued to fuss over Jack not realizing that all their talking was making Jack's head spin. He sighed and sat up with great difficulty but it was less then when he had woken up before. That's when he remembered what had happened when he woke up. He looked up at the three Guardians clutching at his head and asked "where's Tooth?" His voice sounding strained but the only Guardian who had heard him couldn't speak and didn't know as he shrugged and shook his head. Jack sighed turning his attention back to North and Bunnymund who were now arguing over whether they should talk to Jack about something but at this point Jack only wanted to speak with Tooth. She was the only one he trusted right now. The only one he knew was real and since she wasn't here he felt unsure if he was really here or not since anything could have happened while he was asleep... Jack stood up and attempted to walk to the door but was grabbed by a gigantic pair of hands.

"Where are you thinking you are going?" North asked dragging Jack gently back to his bed trying to settle him down but Jack wouldn't go quietly. He was struggling against North's grip - albeit weakly - but it was more than enough to cause him visible pain.

"Easy, easy mate" Bunnymund tried settling him back into bed but this only made Jack's anxiety grow.

Sandy was again trying to grab the attention of North and Bunny but again that wasn't happening. Sandy huffed and floated above the scene dropping sand onto North and Bunnymund knocking them out instantly.

Jack looked up at Sandy confused at first but he soon smiled although Sandy noticed it was seemingly forced.

Displaying a question mark above his head as he floated down to eye level with Jack staring into the teen's cool blue eyes.

"I...I need to see Tooth" Jack answered quietly.

Sandy narrowed his eyes concern and confusion swept up in them but he nodded and held his hands motioning Jack to wait while he displayed a picture of Tooth above his head and pointing at himself.

"You'll go get her?" Jack asked - his voice sounded scared making Sandy even more anxious at Jack's well being. But he nodded and smiled all the same trying to reassure Jack he was on his side.

Jack considered this option for a moment and he appeared to be struggling with himself but suddenly shook his head.

"No...i'll go find her..." he finally replied timidly before standing up and gripping his staff that was leaning against the bed. Sandy was trying to prevent him from moving as his body had begun to shake violently despite him leaning heavily on his staff. In fact Sandy was just about to put the boy to sleep if it wasn't for Tooth returning to the room and her gasp at the scene before her.

"What in the world?" She asked seeing the sleeping North and Bunnymund while golden dream sand danced above their heads and at seeing Jack was out of bed and shaking like a leaf but his face lit up upon seeing her as did Sandy's.

"Tooth!" He said sounding relieved at seeing her.

"Jack? What are you doing out of bed?" She asked worry written all over her face as she zoomed over in front of him.

"I wanted to come find you so I could...well so I could know that I was...here?" he replied his insecurity seemed to echo in his voice.

Tooth's eyes became saddened at seeing her friend in such a state, "oh Jack...of coarse you're here - we're never letting something like this happen to you again," she told him placing her hand lightly on Jack's shoulder trying to comfort him, "why don't we put you back in bed...and you can tell us what happened when you're ready?" she added encouragingly - making sure she wasn't pushing the youngest Guardian into anything he didn't want to do.

Jack stared back at her for a seemingly long time his face slowly relaxing as the realization that he was safe and nothing bad was going to happen. Suddenly he became aware of how painful it was to be standing like he was he agreed to be helped back into bed. Tooth tucked him in and smiled resting her hand on his arm.

"Now why these two are still asleep - do you want to tell us what happened?"

Jack took in as deep a breath as he could without his body screaming at him in pain before he nodded unsure of his response.

"I guess so...maybe I can figure out what got messed up in my head" he added more as an afterthought to himself.

"Messed up in your head?" Tooth echoed confusingly, "what do you mean?"

Jack's heart had begun to beat more rapidly - his fears starting to get a hold on him once more "he - uh replayed my memories and changed them a bunch of times so I don't know what happened anymore."

Sandy's eyes widened. That wasn't good. There aren't many ways of fixing such a thing - once something like that has happened one will always have doubts in their mind about what happened and what was fabricated.

"So now when I wake up I don't know if i'm actually here because what if something happened while I was asleep? How can I know if i'm really here or not?" Jack's words tumbled out of him like he had been struggling to keep them inside all this time.

Tooth placed her hands on Jack's trying calm him once more but the winter sprite was still visibly shaken from these thoughts and she turned to Sandy for any help. Sandy's face had darkened as he tried to think of something...anything to help. That's when it hit him and his face brightened back up. Tooth cocked her head looking at Sandy with a confused stare. He held up a finger indicating for them to wait while he zoomed out of the room.

Tooth and Jack looked at each other confusion reflecting off of both of their faces - but before they could ask what Sandy could be doing he had returned holding something in his hand giving it to Jack. It was the small wooden version of himself that North had carved for him last year after he had been officially made a guardian.

Jack frowned down at his small wooden self before looking back up at Sandy - still clearly confused at his intentions.

"I - I don't understand? What will this do?" Jack asked.

Sandy displayed a picture of Jack's hoody and the small wooden carving going into the hoody's pocket. Then an image of Pitch with a question mark above his head then images of all of the guardians. Tooth was completely perplexed as to what Sandy was saying. At first Jack was as well - his face showing clearly he was trying to decipher Sandy's message but it lit up and a smile flashed across his face.

"That's a great idea Sandy!" He declared as Sandy beamed at him for figuring out what he was trying to say - Jack always had when no one else could or he would always notice when Sandy was trying to say something and he went unnoticed by the other guardians. Sandy always admired this quality in Jack and was grateful for it.

This however was not helping Tooth understand "would someone fill me in please?" she asked flabbergasted.

But before Jack could explain Bunnymund and North were beginning to stir from where they were laying on the ground.

"Wha...?" Bunnymund asked before shooting straight up into the air "Frostbite are you-" he began to ask but stopped mid-sentence at seeing Tooth, Jack and Sandy all staring at him before bursting out laughing at his confusion. North had now sat up as well and was staring around the room in bewilderment.

Jack smirked at the scene before looking back at Tooth going to finish his thought before North and Bunny had woken up "as long as I carry this around then i'll know i'm not dreaming because Pitch won't know about it and if I don't have it then I must be dreaming" he stated simply and Tooth's face lit up at the simple but effective plan.

"Good thinking Sandy!" she beamed at him making the smallest Guardian bow in mid air.

"Would someone explain what's going on?" Bunnymund asked exasperated which only made the three laugh even more.

Bunnymund frowned and began to grow frustrated trying to get out of them what had happened while they were asleep just as a shadow shifted in the corner and suddenly disappeared from sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Underneath the earth in a dark and dismal cave where shadows ravished in the ever expanding darkness there could be heard a silky voice that mixed with the shadows.

"It may not be going as I had originally planned...but now...now it's better than I had ever _dreamed._"

Pitch Black was relishing in his situation now. Jack Frost - who had escaped him and his plan for revenge but soon after finding all the just truly succulent fears that were within the small winter spirit his plan had changed to that of rising again through the boy who had ruined him.

"I have Jack Frost in my grasp now," he chuckled darkly.

"He may be _within_ your grasp - but he is not in it" another voice hissed from the shadows.

Pitch glared at the source of the voice, "don't worry - I have him now all he needs is a gentle...push over the edge."

Pitch's grin crept across his face, "With Jack unable to distinguish reality from his own insanity I will be able to become strong enough from his fears to take care of the rest of the guardians."

A hiss of laughter intermingled with his own as Pitch Black melted back into the shadows.

/

Jack was sitting up in bed - tapping the window with his staff and making intricate frost swirls form across the window. He was bored. The other Guardians wouldn't allow him to leave his room despite him feeling much better he was practically healed but they were more worried about his mental state rather than his physical. Sighing loudly he got up to his feet and paced the room freezing random nicknacks on the various shelves in the room he had been moved too.

"I've never stayed inside this long in 300 years why - WHY do I have to stay in for this long" he whined plopping down on the floor frustratingly, "I wouldn't even mind if I only got to go out for an hour just...something..." he grumbled - forming a snowball in the palm of his hand and beginning to throw it up in the air while laying on his back.

Jack was slightly amused by his snowball as he tossed it up in the air and watched it fall back down before catching it again. However he quickly became bored. Again.

Frustration and anger quickly erupted in the young guardian making Jack shoot up so fast into the air he hovered for a few seconds and threw the ball as hard as he could against the door in his blinded irritation. He floated back down and landed gracefully on his feet. Not taking his eyes away from the door. A mischievous grin quickly grew on Jack's face as he created more snow and started pelting the door with snowballs. He did not stop. Nor did he stop when he saw the door knob turn or when the door opened revealing a confused North.

"JACK" North roared brushing off the coat of snow and was soon towering over the small winter spirit, "What you think are doing?"

"Throwing snowballs - don't know what it looks like to you big guy" Jack snickered before jumping back out of North's reach.

"Jack..." North said now much calmer, "I know you are cooped up in here and are wanting to be outside but is not worth risk" he stated simply like that would fulfill Jack's burning desire to go outside and play in the snow.

"North," Jack said sharply, "I can't take this much longer - i'm to the point where i'm going to figure out a way to break the windows with my hands if I have too and fly out of here whether you like it or not - can we PLEASE make a compromise here?" he begged staring up into North's great blue eyes.

North stared down at Jack like a father would to his son his mouth grew thin as he thought of his answer before he sighed and ran his large fingers through his thinning hair "OK we can...compromise - You can go outside workshop only and you must be supervised - deal?"

Jack didn't like this. He didn't like it one bit but he wasn't about to turn down going outside for any length of time.

"Fine by me!" he said and made to fly out of the room before he was seized by one of North's gigantic hands, "Ah c'mon North!" Jack protested to no avail as North half dragged half lead him outside ordering some yeti's to follow them out.

North placed Jack down and put both hands on each of his shoulders locking eyes with him. Jack was jumping up and down and positively buzzing under North's warm hand barely able to focus as he felt the cool air almost tugging at him to go outside.

"Listen Jack," North told him in the most fatherly voice Jack had ever heard, "if anything happen you come straight inside and come to me understand?"

"Yeah sure whatever you say North" Jack made to go but North's hands had not budged from where they were confining him to the spot.

"If you can't see the workshop then you are too far - OK?"

"OK North I get it already."

North couldn't help but smile at Jack's buzzing energy. He released his hands and much like releasing a hound after a fox Jack hurtled out of the workshop and shot up into the air before plummeting down into the snow and practically swimming like a fish in water.

North smile had grown so broad that it was now from ear to ear as he watched Jack truly in his element. He hadn't liked keeping the youngest Guardian locked up in his room all day every day for the past week but after the rather heated discussion with the rest of the Guardians they had decided it was best until Jack's physical condition was better. At least then they could see what damage Pitch had done to his memories and spirit. But watching him now North doubted there was very little damage to his spirit at least. North stole one last glance at Jack before disappearing into the workshop to continue his work.

Jack however continued on his long overdue snow ball fight with himself that "accidentally" involved the yetis that were hanging around keeping a wary eye on him.

"Well you're no fun!" Jack laughed before launching himself into the air and plummiting back down before swirving up just in time before he hit the ground.

Jack formed a giant ice slide that swirved and turned and loopity looped everywhere. Before making it more interesting - forcing the person to have to choose which way to go. He was having so much fun he didn't even notice Bunnymund watching him from North's workshop window.

"You think it was such a good idea to let him out?" Bunny asked turning away from the window.

"Yes I do - you see what fun he is having!" North chuckled.

"Besides..." He added, "you cannot keep a mischievous, full of energy spirit like Jack cooped up for too long - he was tearing that room apart."

"But we discussed this..." Bunny pushed, "what if Pitch shows up - what if something happens? He's safer in his room..."

North sighed, "I am agreeing with you Bunny but it doesn't make the situation any better - does it?"

Bunny held his gaze for a moment before a chill ran down his spine he turned around to the window just in time to see a snowball hit square in his face. Jack burst out laughing almost falling off the window sill. Bunny wiped the snow off his face and charged straight for the window trying to grab Jack and pull him into the room. But catching Jack was like catching smoke and he easily slipped through the great furry paws.

"Jack!" Bunny bellowed out the window while Jacks laughter followed him all the way back to the ice sculpture he was making.

After shouting a variety of obscenities at Jack, Bunny turned to see North had a hand clamped over his mouth trying to muffle his laughter.

"Ha-ha," Bunnymund said in a monotone voice, "it wasn't that funny mate"

"It was pretty funny" North chuckled before going over to the window to shut it. He stole a glance out the window and saw the large target practice ice sculpture Jack had made and smiled before his eyes fell on Jack himself who was standing off to the side staring out into the distance seemingly frozen to the spot.

"Jack!" North bellowed trying to get the young Guardian's attention, "you alright?"

But Jack didn't reply - didn't move - he just stayed completely still staring out at the same spot just a little way ahead of him. Then North looked down at the yetis.

"Go see if he is OK" he ordered them before going down himself to check out the situation with Bunny behind him "what's wrong?" He heard bunny ask.

North however shook his head. Something didn't feel right. He could feel it in his belly.

They reached the yard where Jack was in record time. The yetis had of coarse by this time walked up to Jack and were standing all around him trying to get his attention. Then one shoved him gently to see if that might work and it did at least snap Jack out of his trance. However, he was soon freaking out and shot ice at random before launching himself into the air and landing lightly on top of the giant ice sculpture.

North came rushing up "why you do that?" He roared at them looking up at Jack who was trembling on top of his tower.

"Oi! Frostbite!" Bunnymund yelled up at Jack trying to get his attention, "what do you think you're playing at?" But Jack had gone back to not acknowledging them.

Bunny sighed and turned to North, "we'll have to get Sandy or Tooth - they could fly up there."

North's lips tightened into a straight line as he looked up at Jack he nodded and opened his mouth to say something but they were caught in his throat.

Jack was doubled over clutching at his head and screamed at the top of his lungs "STOP IT!"

North and Bunny watched in horror as they saw Jack suddenly slip and fall down the opposite side of the ice sculpture.

"Jack!" Both Guardian's cried in unison and bolted to the other side of the ice. Bunny of course was the first to arrive but it was so dark and covered in shadows he couldn't even see Jack.

"Ah no Frostbite where are ya?" Bunny called into the darkness his panic rising with every passing minute.

Bunnymund was about to go charging into the darkness when North had gripped his shoulder keeping him rooted to the spot. His face reflected the same horror struck expression as the great rabbit's before turning to the yetis "bring lots of light!" He ordered.

/

Jack had been playing - he was rather enjoying himself too. Making the greatest ice slide the world has ever known. That's when he looked up (he thought North would love to have a go on his masterpiece slide) just in time to see two long fuzzy ears turn away from the window. Jack smirked forming a snowball in his hand and flying up - ignoring the unapproved words from the yetis - and landing silently on the window will and opening it silently.

"You cannot keep a mischievous, full of energy spirit like Jack cooped up for too long - he was tearing that room apart." Jack heard North chuckle as he answered Bunny.

"But we discussed this..." Bunny pushed making Jack's eyebrow raise. Discussed what?

"What if Pitch shows up - what if something happens? He's safer in his room..."

Oh...discussed _that_. What was the point? He was here now and he was just outside the workshop under surveillance. He was being good too...

North sighed, "I am agreeing with you Bunny but it doesn't make the situation any better - does it?"

Jack was getting bored of this conversation. The smirk reemerged on his face and he threw his snowball just as Bunny had turned landing perfectly in his face. Jack couldn't help himself he burst out laughing nearly falling out of the window he looked back at Bunny and saw he was walking straight for him. Chuckling he flew effortlessly out of the window and soaking up every last insult Bunny threw at him relishing in his triumph.

He was still laughing when instead of hearing an insult he heard a small familiar voice "J-Jack?"

Jack spun around and froze to the spot when his eyes landed on his little sister. Almost instinctual Jack reached inside his pocket and pulled out the small wooden version of himself then looked back up to where his sister stood shaking like a leaf.

"I'm scared Jack" she whimpered.

"No..." He breathed, "not...not real you can't be...I mean I'm not dreaming" Jack tried to reason with himself looking back down at his hand that was now clutching his wooden self. Everything seemed to darken almost like he was in a tunnel and at the end stood his sister the only thing he could see or hear was her.

Having a war with himself Jack couldn't move.

"I'm not dreaming..." He told himself.

_"How can you be sure?"_ A voice hissed at him.

"Because...because," his heart was now beating a mile a minute as his grip tightened around the carving in his hand, "because I have this and that means I'm not dreaming..." Even as he thought it he was now questioning his logic.

_"Is that all?"_ The voice chuckled, _"you never left - the Guardians have been lying to you."_

Jack was consumed by his fear as he stared transfixed by his sisters small frame and wide deep brown eyes.

_"Why don't you help her?"_ The silky voice asked accusingly,_ "what kind of brother leaves their sister alone in the world?"_

Jack shook his head. He was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. Wait no he wasn't dreaming - right? Jack was then so violently shaken out of his trance it scared him even worse than he was. Was he being attacked? Where were they? All he could see was darkness and his sister. After desperately shooting ice at whatever had pushed him; he jumped and flew up (he thought anyway) but when he had landed again his sister was still in front of him. Looking down at the ice cracking under her feet.

"Jack...I'm scared"

Jack was shaking he didn't know what to do or what to believe. All he could hear was the cracking of the ice. All he wanted to do was go out and save his sister. But this couldn't be real - but it had to be real so what was happening?

Jack clutched at his head trying to make the world stop spinning. Trying to make the voices stop.

"J-Jack...help me...please?"

"STOP IT" he screamed.

_"As you wish..."_ The voice snickered coldly in his ear surprising Jack.

He heard the familiar heart wrenching crack and then he was falling again through the darkness. His sister cried out his name...but now he heard different voices call out his name...but it couldn't be...?

Before Jack could place the other voices to their respective owners he hit the ground hard and looked around wildly but everything was black - he felt like he was stuck in sand. Not understanding he struggled with out much luck before he realized his staff was no longer in his hand. Cursing himself he tried to struggle more thrashing as much as he could. But it felt as though the darkness was confining him to the spot. It was getting more and more difficult to breathe as the darkness consumed him. He couldn't tell whether his eyes were open but suddenly there was a blinding light and the darkness fled from it leaving him feeling quite numb before he realized he was being picked up and rushed off somewhere. He couldn't see. All he could see was his sister still standing on the ice as she got smaller and smaller before she was completely out of sight.

/

"Jack mate can you hear me?" Bunnymund asked frantically as he carefully placed Jack on the bed. Jack's eyes were dazed as he stared right through Bunny. He had been muttering the same thing over and over again since they rushed Jack inside.

"I left her all alone..."

Bunnymund however had no idea what this meant.

"I'll call Sandy and Tooth," North muttered from where he stood hanging around at the entrance to Jack's room, "maybe they can help - you stay with him."

Although his last order was completely unnecessary. Bunnymund had never seen Jack in such a state. Just 10 minutes ago he had thrown a snowball at his face and proceeded to laugh like he always did. And now he was a complete mess.

"Crickey..." Bunnymund sighed, "you've really lost it Frostbite," he said as he tried to make the frail rag doll that was now Jack more comfortable.

"How could Pitch have done this?"

Bunny knew for a fact Jack hadn't been sleeping so he couldn't have been dreaming...right? Was Jack's mind so damaged now he just saw things? However the shadows behind the giant target practice ice mound wasn't there just because.

Bunny looked down at Jack sadly as he stared up at the ceiling still in a daze but now he was muttering that it was his fault which Bunny could only assume was directed at whoever he had left alone.

It wasn't long after that that North had re-entered the room.

"They be here soon - anything?" He asked motioning to Jack who had fallen silent.

"Stopped muttering - 'bout the only change though"

"What was he muttering?" North asked intrigued.

"Uh something about leaving someone by herself and that it was his fault over something" Bunnymund replied truthfully he had no idea what Jack had meant.

North stared at Bunnymund appearing to be deep in thought before looking at Jack where he was still fixedly staring at the ceiling.

"Pitch has brought him to brink of insanity through his fears and memories..." North sighed, "would explain what all that was back there."

"But," Bunny interjected, "what could he show Jack that would drive him to...this?"

North shook his head, "I do not know - but hoping Tooth of anyone could help shed light on this situation."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Sorry for such the loooong wait - holidays got in the way but I wanted to send this out before the new year! hope to have more ASAP! Also - Thank you to everyone for all the kind words and criticism! I really appreciate it and it helps get me to get motivated to write more! Hope everyone had a good holiday season and I wish you all a happy new year!**

****Chapter 7

It didn't take long before Tooth and Sandy had arrived at the Pole. Tooth fluttered in her anxiety obviously showing while Sandy followed suit.

"What's going on?" she asked trying to hush a few fairies that were fluttering about her head waiting for orders to pick up more teeth.

At hearing Tooth's voice Bunnymund and North almost pounced on her but they controlled themselves only enough to talk far too much in a short period of time.

"Woah woah! Slow down!" She protested, "is there something wrong with Jack?" Tooth added looking up at their worry stricken faces.

North went into the story of what had happened and demanded to know who he could have left alone and what was his fault.

"You're the guardian of memories it _has_ to be something from when he was human - what else could it be? He's been alone for 300 hundred years..."

As soon as Bunnymund had said it - it left a deafening silence among all the guardians (Sandy was no exception). Jack had been alone for 300 years - that was their fault. Jack didn't have any memories before he came to be as he is now. Also their fault for not helping him regain them. So now all of this - what was happening to their newest friend and guardian - was their fault...

Tooth cleared her throat attempting to break the silence "I think I may know what he was talking about - you said that he mumbled 'I left her all alone'?"

When Bunnymund and North nodded making her eyebrows furrow.

"So that's what Pitch is doing!" Toothiana suddenly burst out making everyone jump, "Jack never had a chance to come to terms with what happened - ever since he got his memories back I knew - I _knew_ - that would be such a huge weight on him but he never wanted to talk about it and-"

"Tooth!" They all cried in unison (Sandy displayed a picture of her with an exclamation mark).

"What is it you are talking about?" North demanded.

Tooth ran a delicate hand over her feathered head calming herself, "sorry - It's just...well let me explain."

Tooth told them the whole heart breaking story of how Jack had sacrificed himself to save his little sister from falling into the ice and that was how he came to be. For several minutes they all simply stared at Tooth - wishing it was just some kind of joke or perhaps they had heard her wrong. But the grave look on the colourful fairy's face was more than enough proof they needed.

"So that's who he left alone is it?" Bunnymund said just above a whisper, "and Pitch is twisting that memory to the point where it's making Jack how he is now!"

"But Pitch can't see memories," Tooth reminded him, "he can only feed a person with fear making the fears they have within them grow exponentially."

Bunnymund opened his mouth to argue but quickly shut it - he knew Tooth was right even if he maybe didn't want it to be so... This way the blame pointed back at themselves. One thing was certain: if they had helped Jack sooner - he wouldn't be hurting now.

Bunny was about to press Tooth further for information about Jack's past but his question was interrupted by a loud crash that came from Jack's room followed quickly by a yeti being thrown out of it.

"What in the-?" North asked as all the guardians gaped at the door before they quickly ran towards it.

When they reached the door they saw Jack pointing his staff at them (where the yeti was undoubtedly standing) frozen to the spot but shaking like a leaf his eyes wide with terror.

"Woah take it easy mate" Bunnymund tried as he gingerly stepped into the room but Jack raised his staff and shot ice at him missing the Pooka and hitting a picture behind him freezing it before it hit the ground.

"Jack it's us you can calm-"

But Jack wasn't listening - or rather he was hearing something else. He shot ice again and this time hit Bunnymund's hand incasing it in ice.

North's eyes were darting from Bunny to Jack before they settled on Sandy.

"Sandy knock him out before he freezes anyone else!"

The smallest guardian nodded gravely conjuring a golden sand ball and aimed for Jack - just as he was about to throw it Jack suddenly became aware of his surroundings - his eyes lit up rather than their dazed counterpart.

Jack looked around the room frantically before he looked at all of the guardians, "what-?"

"Jack is alright!" North said gently to him stepping into the room ever so slightly, "is alright - you are safe."

Jack frowned and tilted his head about to ask what in the world was going but before he could his entire head felt like it exploded with pain from the loud, piercing scream that filled his ears. Doubling over he clasped both hands over his ears and fell to the floor.

Of coarse the other guardians couldn't hear this eardrum bursting scream as they all rushed over to Jack who was now in the fetal position clamping both hands to his ears.

"What's going on?" Bunnymund demanded trying to break the ice on his hand by hitting it against the wall.

All the other guardians didn't know what to say - or do for that matter. So North picked him up and shook Jack probably a little more violently than he should have.

"Jack snap out of it!" He roared trying to get Jack's attention.

"Easy North! You're going to snap his neck if your not careful!" Bunny grabbed on to North's arm abandoning his attempt at freeing his hand from the ice and tried to pry North's gigantic hands off of Jack's frail shoulders.

While Bunnymund and North were wrestling (Sandy and Tooth trying to calm down the situation) Jack had stopped hearing the horrid screaming and had come back to his senses only to be jerked around while North refused to let go of him and he and Bunny were having some odd sort of wrestling match.

"NORTH!" Jack yelled as loud as he possibly could (which was quite loud despite his size). This made everyone stop dead in their tracks. They all looked down at Jack who was staring up at them.

"Put me down...now" he said slightly breathlessly from being thrown around like a rag doll.

"Sorry," North chuckled setting Jack down lightly, "what was all about?"

Jack looked up at him confusingly, "you didn't hear it?"

North and the rest of the guardians shook their heads while concern filled their eyes but to their surprise Jack was smirking.

"Oh well - guess i'm just finally losing my marbles," he chuckled.

"That isn't something you joke about Jack!" Tooth replied.

"Ah c'mon Tooth - how else do you think i've stayed sane these past 300 years?" Jack rolled his eyes and kicked at his staff to make it stand up before he gripped it effortlessly with one hand.

"And where do you think you're going eh mate?" Bunny asked as he stepped in front of Jack blocking his path to the door.

Jack's smirk faded as he looked up at the pooka curiously.

"Uhm - for a walk?" Jack replied, "I just need a break from you all breathing down my neck if you don't mind."

"We do mind since you really are losing your marbles and we can't let you out of our sight without hurting yourself ya gumby!" Bunny snapped at Jack towering over him.

"Bunny that's enough..." North intervened putting a large hand on Bunny's fluffy shoulder before turning to Jack.

"Is not good idea for you to go wandering around by yourself Jack" North stated simply but firmly.

Jack's shoulders slumped instantly, "what it's not my fault-!"

"-No we know it isn't your fault but we have to keep you safe..." Tooth interrupted, "we have to find out what's going on in that head of yours Jack before we can feel safe that you're going to be safe."

There was a deafening silence in the room as all the guardians watched Jack and Jack stared for a long time into Tooth's eyes. She had a fair point - but that didn't mean Jack had to like it.

Jack groaned, "fine - whatever" he grumbled as he walked back over to his bed and plopped down hard onto the soft surface.

"So...Jack..." Tooth began after a moment of silence, "what did you hear just now?"

Jack glowered up at her for a moment before turning away and staring at the floor - it was hard to be mad at Tooth when her eyes were full of concern, "just a really loud, piercing screech I guess?"

"Did you recognize it?"

Jack hesitated - had he heard it before? - it sounded so familiar...

"Is that a yes?" Tooth gathered from the silence.

"No - I haven't heard it before" Jack replied rather quickly.

"Jack...you have to help us help you and by telling us what you know-"

"What will that do? and when do you suddenly all care so much anyway?" Jack snapped wishing instantly he hadn't.

The room fell silent and Jack started to feel like a rock was forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Look i'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Don't be sorry" Tooth interrupted him brightly, "let's work together like we did when we first all defeated Pitch...okay?"

The other guardians were all silently thanking Tooth with all their might - she always knew what to say...especially to Jack.

Jack sighed, "alright" he smiled slightly lifting the darkness that hung over the room.

"So...did you recognize it?" Tooth asked again hoping for a more descriptive answer.

"Well...sort of," Jack replied, "but i'm not sure where i've heard it" he admitted fiddling with his staff.

"That makes sense since you don't have all of your memories back..." Tooth mused before her face lit up, "maybe that's what we should do!"

They all looked at her bewildered, "do what?" the asked in unison.

"Show Jack as much of his memories as I have on hand - maybe that way you can come to terms with what happened - feel more connected to your sister...do you think that might help Jack?" she asked her wide eyes staring curiously into Jack's pale blue eyes.

Jack looked up at her unsure of what to think - would it help if he knew his sister better? Would that really be the solution to getting rid of this power Pitch had over him?

"It's worth a shot I guess?" Jack replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Alright!" North bellowed, "We take sleigh to Tooth Palace, ya?" he stated as he lead the way out of the room.


End file.
